The invention resides in an arrangement for providing electrical connections with an engine control unit for supplying power to consumers, particularly to the actuators of the electromagnetic valve control arrangements of an internal combustion engine.
DE 42 25 329 A1 discloses a structure for providing electrical connections between an engine control apparatus and the actuators of an electromagnetic valve control arrangement of an internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine includes a cylinder head with intake and exhaust valves, which are operated by electromagnetic actuators. A cylinder head cover is mounted onto the cylinder head. The actuators include opening and closing magnets, which are energized by an engine control unit. For this purpose, each actuator is provided with a cable, which extends from the actuator within the cylinder head cover to an opening in the cylinder head cover through which cables pass for connection to the engine control unit.
This arrangement however has the disadvantage that, upon mounting the cylinder head cover, the cables, which are loosely disposed in the cylinder head cover could easily be squeezed between two portions being interconnected. Another disadvantage of this arrangement resides in the fact that it may result in sealing problems since, with the cables extending through the openings, there is the potential for leakages. Furthermore, the cylinder head cover must be sufficiently large to accommodate all the cables for the various actuators.
For general technical background information, reference is made to the older application DE 197 56 095.4.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for providing electrical connections between electric power consumers and an engine control unit of an internal combustion engine, whereby space utilization is optimized and the assembly of the various parts is facilitated.